


Midnight Galavant

by anxious_fangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clara Shaler, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Ghosts, Haunting, High School, Hunter Dean, Hunter Sam, Hurt Dean, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Kansas, Men of Letters, Men of Letters Bunker, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Salt And Burn, School, Wisconsin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7023559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_fangirl/pseuds/anxious_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Sam and Dean find a job in Wisconsin, and they recruit the help of a high schooler who knows all about the statue they're talking about and yeah...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Galavant

**Author's Note:**

> Why hello dear people who I haven't talked to in a long ass time....  
> I promise, once school is done--so, by the end of this coming week--I will attempt to post more and yeah...
> 
> Any who, enjoy this short little blurb...which I will hopefully continue later, because it's almost midnight over here...

"So get this," Sam stared at the bright screen of his laptop, scanning over his collection of research that he's made in the course of a few hours as he sat in the library of the bunker, talking loud enough so his brother could hear him down the hallway, "There's this statue of a girl in Wisconsin. Mackford Union Cemetery. Clara Shaler," the sound of Dean's boots got closer as he wandered in with a beer from the kitchen, and stopped to peer over Sam's shoulder to catch the rest of the story, "She had a twin brother, Clarence Shaler, who made this statue in her memory when she passed away at the age of 18. On the day of her birth--May 29th--it's said that the staute comes to life and she wanders around the cemetery," Sam turned to face his brother, "Now, the catch is that every once in a while, on May 29th, there's a death within a several miles of this cemetery. Could be a case, I don't know," he finished with a slight shrug and turned back to the bright screen as Dean walked to the other side of the table and took a seat across from his brother, resting his legs on the table as he leaned back.

Dean slowly nodded, set his beer down on the table, and scratched his head. "Could be a case," he shrugged.

**Author's Note:**

> FYI people:
> 
> This cemetery is real, along with the staute and the girl and her twin brother, along with the lore that she comes to life on the day of her birthday, which actually is May 29th.....
> 
> .....but I don't think the killings have ever happened....but don't quote me on that.....


End file.
